The Third Practise
by xKittyRiku
Summary: The K-On! girls go on a third practise to Mugi's house. Told from Mio's point of view.


_Yay! My first K-On! fanfic. I tried to capture the characters as best as I could from Mio's point of view, but this is what I came up with!  
_

_Thanksyou for reading this much!_

_[I have just realized I always say that!]_

* * *

"Aah!"

"And they are coming to eat you, the crabs are coming!" Ritsu picked up a crab from the shelf.

"I didn't hear that, I didn't see that," I chanted, covering my ears with my trembling hands.

"They're coming closer, Mio!" Ritsu whispered in my ear.

I screamed again, and began re-chanting.

"Ritsu!" Yui yelled from the next aisle. "Come on! It's an amazing, look at all these cute toys!"

"Yes!" Mugi shouted, and waved at us. Ritsu looked at me, smiling mischievously.

"Shall I leave you alone with the crabs, Mio?" Ritsu grinned, and moved closer to my face. "They might eat you alive, Mio..." Ritsu jumped up, and started running towards Yui and the small clockwork rabbit she was playing with.

Idiot Ritsu.

"A-Are you okay?" A timid voice spoke out from behind me, making me jump.

"Azusa!" I laughed, and turned to face the small underclassman. "Yes, I'm fine thank you. Just very annoyed," I looked pointedly to where Ritsu and Yui were play-fighting.

"That's good, but obviously not that you are annoyed, I mean," Azusa smiled and followed my gaze to Ritsu and Yui. "Has she done it again?" I nodded at her. "About the cra-"

"Yes!" I intercepted the girl before she could say anymore. I wasn't going back down that path.

Azusa gazed at me. "Mio-senpai, shouldn't we be practising?"

"Yes, we should be, Azusa. The house waiting for us! We were only meant to come out to the shop to get food for tonight..."

"Ah yes! The house! Should we go and get them to come now?" Azusa frowned in thought.

"Come on then, Azusa, let's go and get Ritsu!" I said, and smiled invitingly at her. _Bless her, _I thought. _How does she deserve to be in Afterschool Tea Time? She deserves loads more than this! _

As we got to the top of the aisle with Ritsu and Yui, they spotted us at the same time.

"It's Mio! Have the barnacles come yet?" Ritsu yelled at the same time as Yui shouted: "Azu-nyan! Say meow!"

Azusa and I glared at the people addressing us. "We need to get to Mugi's, remember?" I asked my friends, raising an eyebrow. Mugi covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Mugi looked into the basket she was holding. A total of about five items were placed inside it, of small quantities.

"No, Mugi. I'm not blaming you, at least _you _did a small amount of shopping! I'm talking about those idiots over there-"

"Yui, I told you already!"

"What, Ricchan?"

"You're not supposed to do that to it!" _I'm_ not turning around.

"What are you supposed to do then, Ricchan?" Yui's charmingly youthful voice blared out at full volume.

"You're expected to press it just here! Then it'll make a '_squee!_' noise. Like how Mio sounds about the crabs!"

I flung myself down and began chanting. "I didn't hear that, I didn't see that!"

"It's okay, Mio-senpai! There are no crabs around," Azusa assured me. I nodded and stood, feeling my cheeks blush red- with anger.

"Ritsu! Yui!" I bellowed, and made my way up to them. "Are you stupid? We need to get back! Now!"

Yui's face instantly saddened. "But why Mio?" I glared at her.

"I think you know why, Yui! We have to practise! We came out here to get better than we are, didn't we?" Yui nodded. I looked at Ritsu.

"No, I'm staying!" Ritsu crossed her arms, looking anguished.

"Ritsu, I've noticed how you seem a little less like a club president now, as you have been speaking to less and less people," I lied. By the look on her face, I realised I had struck a chord. "If you went and processed the goods then..."

Ritsu suddenly grabbed the basket and comically ran around the store putting everything we needed for that night into it. She grabbed the money required to pay with out of Mugi's awaiting hands, and pushed her way to the tills. Ritsu thrust the basket towards the cashier, and impatiently waited for the goods to be processed.

"That'll be-" The cashier began to say, but Ritsu startled her, morphing her features.

"Here!" Ritsu pushed the money at the disgruntled woman. "Keep the change!" Ritsu charged at us, her face bright red. "Let's go!" She cried, and grabbed my hand with one of hers, at the same time placing the bag in my other hand. She also grabbed Azusa's quivering hand and began to run forwards. Yui and Mugi struggled to keep up behind us.

"Ricchan, slow down," Yui moaned.

"Yes, Ritsu!" I stopped, pulled myself from her grasp and brushed down my clothes with my free hand. "You always think you are the best, don't you? Maybe _you _should slow down and think about how you are hurting the others!" Ritsu looked up at me with big puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Mio... I just wanted to be the club president for longer, that's all." She looked so upset; I knew I had to let this one go.

"Look, let's just focus on getting back, okay?"

"Okay!" Everyone chorused, and began walking slowly back to one of Mugi's holiday houses. This time, our summer house was in the beautiful Hiroshima.

As we got to the house, Yui gasped. "Is, is that..."

"Your house?" Ritsu gaped at the mansion standing in front of us all. I did too, but inwardly. In front of us was the most striking house I had ever seen. The mansion was big and spacious, filled with many pictures and satisfactorily decorated walls. The five of us moved inside the house, feeling absolutely amazed, except for Mugi. How could she be so accustomed to life here already?

"I call this room!" Yui's childish voice echoed- actually echoed from upstairs.

Azusa timidly glanced up at Mugi. "Mugi, how many rooms has this house got?" Mugi smiled at Azusa and held up four thin fingers. I looked away as Azusa's mouth dropped open.

My eyes locked on the terraced glass panelled window leading out into a huge garden. For now, I knew only a few things for certain. One, Mugi's garden was extremely big. And two, practising could wait- for now...


End file.
